bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Ebuwa
Victor Afanefuma Ebuwa is a housemate from Big Brother 5 and Ultimate Big Brother. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Somehow get everyone to trust me, then backstab them. Describe your worst experience of house sharing. I was staying at mate's house and needed the toilet, walking in on my friend taking a s**t naked! Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? William Wallace, I'm always up for a bit of argy-bargy. What is your greatest fear about going in? Leaving without winning. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? I don't care about what other people think. I tend to get into arguments. What will they love? People gravitate towards me. My free-spirited nature. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? People who misunderstand me. What will you do if you don't win? Continue my political studies. People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? I won't embarrass my family. What is your party trick? If I'm trying to pull a girl, I just whip out my willy. That usually does the trick! Favourite movie, book or magazine? Big Trouble In Little China, Carlito's Way. What household item could you not live without? Laptop. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? I'm famous among my community. President of Brunel ACS (African and Caribbean Society). What is your best chat up line? You remind me of a parking ticket, you have 'fine' written all over you. Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? Take girl in a jet to Paris, eat dinner on Eiffel Tower. Why Big Brother? I want to go in to win the prize money and to make it a good show. It's reality TV and you can't have reality TV without the realist person around! Big Brother 5 .]] On Day 39, Victor was banned from nominating due to constant discussion of nominations. The following week, Victor faced the public vote as a result of the ''Privates and Sergeants task. On Day 50, Victor survived the public vote after receiving 28.65% of the vote to evict, behind Ahmed's 56.01%. On Day 53, after receiving three nominations, Victor faced the public vote for a second time. On Day 57, he was evicted, with 47.15% of the vote, following an argument with fellow housemate Shell. Before the argument took place, Jason had received more votes to evict than Victor. Nominations History Ultimate Big Brother Victor entered the House on Day 4, along with former Big Brother 5 housemate Michelle, via the Big Brother Bedsit. On Day 6, Victor and Michelle entered the main House. On Day 7, Victor was exempt from nominations. Victor went on to reach the finale of Ultimate Big Brother where he placed 4th place, with 8.86% of the vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the house, Victor has appeared on Celebrity Poker Club as well as various other Channel 4 shows. Gallery bb-row-victor-431x300.jpg|Victor argues with Emma victor_ebuwa_5532412jpg.jpg|Victor enters the Ultimate Big Brother House 88ded96e6de8d4e7e3dda14c5682ebfd_extralarge.jpg|Victor takes part in a task in Ultimate Big Brother Trivia *Victor is the third ever housemate to be banned from nominating. *During Big Brother 5, Victor received at least one nomination every week that nominations took place. *It is strongly believed that Victor was only evicted from the Big Brother 5 House due to the confrontation he had with fellow housemate Shell Jubin, two nights before the eviction took place. **Due to this, fans of Victor sent death threats to Shell's family. *Victor was the only housemate in Ultimate Big Brother not to receive any nominations. *Victor is the third ever housemate to live in the Big Brother Bedsit. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Ultimate Big Brother Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Finalist Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate